zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Silver/Relationships
This page is comprised of Prince Silver's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Relatives *Unnamed father and mother † *King Gold (older brother) *Queen Juno † (sister-in-law) *Princess Vesta, Princess Neptune, Princess Jupiter and Princess Terra (nieces) *Prince Artemis (son) *Princess Sunset Shimmer/Apolla, Princess Cherry Blossom and Princess Tiger Lily (great-nieces) *Prince Hydro Lance and Prince Mercury (great-nephews) Parents Silver had a rather conflicted and distant relationship with his parents. Because they spent most of their time focusing on preparing Gold to take over as ruler of Wu Xing, they ended up neglecting Silver for most of his life. Because of this, Silver began to feel that his parents only considered him to be a spare in case anything happened to Gold. Artemis Artemis is Silver's son with Luna. Much like his parents, Artemis is very formal in his attitude and behavior. He is very close with both of his parents and does not judge them for their pasts as villains. Gold Gold is Silver's older brother. As young foals, Silver was often overlooked by their parents in favor of Gold, whom they were grooming to one day be king. Gold noticed this and made a promise with Silver that they would rule Wu Xing together. However, as they got older, Silver believed that Gold had forgotten their promise and sought to usurp the throne from him. Gold was unable to reason with Silver and resorted to sealing Silver in the form of a metal statue. Locking the statue beneath the castle, Gold secretly hoped that when Silver woke up, they would be able to mend the rift between them. When they finally reunited, the two brothers reconciled. When Silver offered himself as host of the Darkness Entity, Gold took his brother's place, wanting and encouraging him to live a good and long life as he (Gold) had. Vesta, Neptune, Jupiter and Terra Vesta, Neptune, Jupiter and Terra are Silver's nieces. When he awoke from being sealed, Silver did not recognize the four princesses as his nieces. Believing them to be outside usurpers, Silver began to plot a way to overthrow them. After realizing they were his nieces, Silver became filled with remorse and guilt, having once again tried to hurt his own family. After helping repel a Shadowland invasion, Silver earned the trust of Vesta, Jupiter and Terra, the latter of whom he develops a close bond with. Neptune, however, remained skeptical and threatened Silver should he try to hurt her sisters. Love interest Princess Luna Silver and Luna originally met when the two were very young. Luna developed a crush on Silver and energetically chased him around the Wu Xing castle, much to the young prince's annoyance, who did not return her feelings and instead viewed her more as an irritation. Years later, the two royals reunited and Silver was shocked at how much Luna had grown from the filly he first met and developed an attraction to her. Enemies Darkness Entity and Shadow Ponies Silver fought against many Shadow Ponies in defense of his home and even offered himself up as the host of the Darkness Entity, willing to sacrifice himself to keep the ones he loved safe. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z